


Please Reply, Because I'm Incredibly Lonely

by berrywrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, force skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: yeah





	1. Chapter 1

    "Rey?"

    His voice is not responded to as he desperately tries to connect with his "friend", who was not picking up. Facetime that was anyways. He called her again, and again, and once more after that. And finally, after the fifth time, she picked up. Her surroundings were plain and white aside from a window, and she seemed agitated. Her hair was pulled back into her signature three buns. A man pushes by and she stumbles slightly.

    "I was in a meeting, Ben. What do you need?"

    "I'm lonely."

    "Are you serio- sorry," She apologizes as she bumps into another person, chocolate eyes looking up for a split second as she quickly turns, plugging in her earbuds and putting them on. Every move she made, Kylo admired.

    "Yes. And please, call me Kylo," He requests.

    "Whatever, it's a silly nickname. If you're really that desperate, come by my dorm whenever. I'll probably have some takeout," She says, and then hangs up. Kylo is giddy as he rolls off his bed, his dorm-mate giving him a weird look.

    "What, Hux? You jealous because I have a girlfriend?"

    "She's hardly your friend."

    "Shut up," Kylo mutters, tugging off his comfy pants and pulling on black jeans. His shirt was clean, so no need to change that. He quickly brushes his hair back and yanks on a pair of black boots before rushing out of the door. He was so excited to see Rey- even though they had the same major (computer science), which landed them in quite a few classes together. He pats around for his earbuds, and realize he forgot them. Eh, whatever, it's a short walk anyways. He wanders through a few halls and climbs a few steps before knocking on Rey's door, suppressing a grin. There's a yell telling him she'll be right there, and then a loud clunk before the door opens, Rey appearing in front of him.

    "Hey Ben- Kylo," Rey greets, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank-top. He suddenly feels bashful, as if he's overdressed. He pulls off his boots and haphazardly places them by the door as he closes it behind him.  

    "What're you up to?" Kylo asks, looking around the familiar dorm. Rose must be out with Finn or something.

    "Studying. Or at least I was going to, you got here so fast," She scoffs, flopping down on her bed and shuffling through her backpack. Kylo sits in front of her, like a puppy waiting to be pet. She pulls out a binder, opening to a specific page and skimming over, then picking up a pencil. It seemed to be some sort of home-made study guide, with Rey's distinctive neat handwriting covering the entire page and the back. Kylo stares, immersed in silence as he tries to read over the page. But it's a bit hard reading upside down.

    "You wanna join, or are you just gonna stare?" She asks.

    "I'll order the takeout," He offers, and Rey nods. Kylo pulls out his phone, dialing up a number and ordering the two meals he knows best- one medium fried rice and chicken, one small fried rice and chicken, and lots of fortune cookies.

    "Done," He announces, and Rey gives a half smile. There's a bit of silence before Kylo needs to speak again.

    "So. I told Hux that you're my girlfriend-"

    "Oh my God, Ben," Rey manages between giggles.

    "And he said that we're barely friends. What are we, Rey?" He asks, giving her that stare he always does. She returns the gesture.

    "Well... I mean, do you really think I'm your girlfriend?"

    "I mean... no. But anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend," He teases, and Rey snorts. Her hand reaches up and ruffles his hair, and while shes defenseless, his hands dart down to her belly to tickle her. She grips his shoulders and tries to push him away as she cries out in laughter, kicking her feet, her cheeks flushed pink. In that moment, Kylo realizes he's in love. Suddenly he's on top of her, hands beside either side of her face, and shes staring up at him. His face is hot, probably blushing. Rey's hand finds it's way back into his dark hair, but instead of a careless ruffle, she's feeling every strand. Taking in how soft it is, how soft he is. Her hand holds his face now, and he's completely still. Her touch makes him light on fire, like he needs a cold bath. Kylo leans down, and their faces are inches apart. He could easily close the gap now- he can practically feel her kiss.

    "Delivery!" Shouts a voice, and Kylo nearly jumps out of his skin.

    "Let me get it," He mummers to Rey, rolling off the bed and trying to compose himself as he opens the door, digging in his pocket for money.

     "Just grab some off my desk," Rey shouts.

     "I can't just take your m-"

     "Just do it!"

      Kylo sighs as he turns and grabs a twenty off the counter, handing it to the delivery boy. "Keep the change."

      "I'll pay you back," He sighs as he trudges back to the place he was before, handing her a plastic fork he grabbed off the counter in the tiny kitchen. Rey shrugs, which is a nonverbal "don't sweat it". He dumped the handful of fortune cookies individually wrapped on the bed, opening his box and digging in. Both of them practically inhale the food, and waste most of the night laughing about stupid fortunes. Rey closes her binder and shoves it back in her backpack, and lays her head on her pillow. Kylo watches and copies her, which earns a chuckle from Rey.

     "Can I stay here tonight?" Asks a sleepy Ben, and Rey nods, looking up at him. She hesitates for a moment, but then leans up and pecks his lips quickly. She pulls the covers up over her, turning over and clicking off the lamp. Kylo slowly settles beside her, and Rey's hand guides his to her hip. He snuggles in, and the two dorks stay like that all night, a peaceful night of sleep.


	2. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt going to add another chapter originally but okay here we are

A sudden buzzing sound wakes Kylo in the late morning, sleeping in during a break. It's been weeks since his first kiss with Rey- it wasn't too extravagant, but it has burned it's way into his mind. He can't forget the split second he felt her lips upon him- and how she so easily lets him beside her. _And they_   _slept in the same bed._ I mean, it wasn't like they just met or anything- they've been building up a friendship since last year, but he felt like it was such a blur. Then again, he's never been in a relationship before.

A large hand come to pick up his phone, hazily typing in his password he knows by heart. It's from Rey, asking if he wants to hang out with her at Rose's place- Finn is going to be there too. She's got a pool and everything. Kylo actually had been working on his physique for a while- going to the gym at least once a week. He was tired of being that skinny, pale white boy. He couldn't really help the pale part- he actually thought it fit him quite well. Plus he burned. He replies with a hesitant "sure" to the text, and then rolls out of bed to get dressed. Kylo pulls on a white, loose tank top and his only pair of black swim trunks. Yeesh. He slips on some sandals, and fills up a Walmart bag with sunscreen and a few other things he may need- like a drink or a snack. He locks his door, slipping  the key under the welcome mat and leaves to Rose's house (which Rey texted the address to).

He doesn't really have a way of transportation other than his bike- so thats what he takes. He carefully secures his bag to the handlebars and unlocks it from the bike rack, hopping on and riding towards the location. Thoughts wander through his head- is he going to be awkward? He hardly knows Rose or Finn, all he knows is that Rey is friends with them. He can't even answer his question before he hears the familiar sound of Rey yelling, and she seems to be enjoying herself. He sets his bike against the brightly colored home and knocks on the door, greeted by an adult man.

"Oh, you must be another one of Rose's friends. I'm glad she's making so many," He comments, as if he was her father or someth-

"Dad! Is that Kylo?" She asks. Huh. 

"Are you Kylo?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Backyard is that way," He points down a hall, and Kylo shuffles down awkwardly. So this was Rose's parents' place? I mean Kylo doesn't even know where he's gonna go after college since he isn't on the best terms with his parents, so at least she has somewhere to go. He slides open a glass door and walks out into the backyard, where Rey is sitting on the edge of the pool, Finn is hogging a bag of chips, and Rose is chilling inside of a flamingo-shaped floatie. He feels awkward as he sets down his bag, pulling out the sunscreen and shaking it.

"Ben! I mean- Kylo!" Rey grins and stands, jogging over to him and wraps him in a tight hug.

"Yeah, hey," He replies, cheeks heating up. Obviously because it was so hot out here. Her shoulder-blade length hair was drenched with pool water, and she wore a fashionable one-piece striped tan, white, and cream. Rey lets go and stands back a bit, and he tugs off his tank top and tosses it aside to one of the two pool-side chairs where his bag sat. Rose eyes Finn, who returns the surprised look.

"I'm glad you came, actually, because I haven't seen you in a while. Neither has Rose, or Finn," She reminds him, and he nods, waving shyly to the aforementioned friends.

"My dad is bringing out some food if you wanna go ahead and swim, Kylo," Rose informs him, and he nods as Rey practically drags him into the pool. He drops him sunscreen, tugging her back so he can pick it up.

"I burn. I kinda need to put on sunscreen," He shakes her hand off his wrist.

"Here, let me help- everyone always misses spots," Rey offers, taking the sunscreen and spraying some into her palm. She rubs her hands together and carefully put it onto his face.

"Rey, you're embarrassing me," Kylo whispers, and his eyes flicker over to Rose and Finn, who weren't even paying him any attention. In fact, Finn was floating beside Rose, sitting in a duck-shaped floatie.

"Shush," She insists, spraying more onto her hand and rubbing it along his neck, shoulders, arms, and back. She sprays more and as she gets to his chest, and Kylo's blush is only getting worse. Finally she's done, and he insists he can do his legs himself. Combined with the heat and Rey's excessive and perhaps unintentional flirting, today will be the day he dies.

He is sure of it.

The day is spent scarfing down hamburgers made by Rose's dad (apparently her mom was at work today), goofing around in the pool, and playing games. Kylo actually enjoyed himself- a lot. He was happy to get closer to all three of them, even if it will end up in sunburn. He can never prevent it. As him and Rey decide to leave, Rey stops him from getting on his bike.

"Today was fun," She comments, hand wrapped around his thick wrist. He nods, and she pulls him closer. There goes his heart again- pounding inside his chest, threatening to jump out. Rey leans up on her tippy toes and captures his lips in long and firm kiss. Before he can even react, she's pulled on running shorts and flip-flops, and is running down the sidewalk, waving him goodbye.

Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know youre supposed to indent with every new line but im hecking lazy  
> also not rlly sure what i was even doing with this chapter tbh


	3. Parentless Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help me this wasn’t supposed to gain 800 hecking views!!! but here you guys go, have another chapter of this trash

Two kisses.

Ben Solo has received two kisses from his girlfriend-not-really-girlfriend Rey, and wow, both of them shook his world. He receives his third in the hallways after class. 

It’s just the two of them, and Rey has him backed up against a wall in a hushed argument.

”Why won’t you introduce me to your parents?” She whispers, and Kylo looks away, embarrassed.

”We aren’t on excellent terms-“

”Maybe this will help, though. I mean, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Right?” Oh God- she said it. He’s blushing now, just at the thought of being able to tell the whole world he’s dating Rey. What a great thought.

”Ben?”

”No. I’ve said and done things that they’ll kill me for if I talk to them again.”

”What did you do?”

”A lot of things. But it’s my dad’s fault. He always wanted me to be just like him, to be a good little kid, to be a mechanic. But it isn’t for me. I snuck out at night, failed classes, and finally moved out one night when I’d had enough.”

Silence is shared between them.

”I told my dad to go back to where he came from. I told him he belonged in Hell. Then he kicked me out.”

Rey’s gaze softens as she holds his cheeks, directing his eyes to look at her. 

“Ben...”

”No, it’s fine. I’ve always seen myself as parentless. I don’t have a mom or a dad. I have Han and Leia,” He mummers, and Rey leans up to capture his lips in a long kiss.

”Hey, if it makes you feel better, I’m parentless too. Passed around from foster home to foster home ‘til I got too old,” Rey says quietly. Ben starts to cry as he pulls her closer, and they share that embrace for a long moment.

”Rey?”

”Yeah?”

”Can I stay at your place again?”

”Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh this was rlly short sorry

**Author's Note:**

> modern aus amirite


End file.
